


Reach Out and Touch Someone

by LadiesLoveLoki



Series: The Night Caller Series [1]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadiesLoveLoki/pseuds/LadiesLoveLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selenna has been receiving obscene phone calls from an anonymous caller with an equally obscenely smooth voice.  What happens when phone calls don't satisfy him anymore?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach Out and Touch Someone

The phone was ringing again. 

Selenna trembled as she looked at that number; that too familiar number that popped up every single time her phone rang.  She knew she should either block that number, get a new phone number herself, or just get a new phone entirely.  But in the end, she knew she wouldn’t. 

The calls started coming in about nine months ago.  Nine months…had it truly been that long?  At first, she’d thought it was a man trying to call his girlfriend to leave dirty voicemail messages, and accidentally dialed the wrong number, so she dismissed it. 

Then, it happened again.  And again.  And again.

The same caller, every time.  Every call was dirtier than the last. 

_‘Imagine me, darling, between those lovely, soft thighs when you’re in bed tonight.’_

_‘I know you can feel me when you close your eyes…feel me tasting you, filling you, fucking you.  And it will happen…soon.’_

_‘I can’t wait to bend you over your kitchen table and spread those long legs…I gather you can imagine the rest.’_

_‘Ungh, I can only imagine how tight that hot little cunt is.’_

And those were the  _tame_ ones. 

She couldn’t possibly fathom how, or why this could have come about; she had no family, and no real friends to speak of.  She never went out at night; she went to work in a small cubicle in a huge office building, and would come home, her only company being Archimedes, her rag doll cat.  A very solitary life.

She decided to ignore the ringing phone; she was just too exhausted to deal with it tonight.  She’d had a horrifyingly long, trying, and altogether frustrating day at work: useless co-workers, a boss with wandering hands, and work that constantly got foisted upon her, even though none of it was her division.  She was horridly overworked, woefully underpaid, and even more woefully unappreciated.  To make things worse, it had begun to rain very heavily on her way home from work, and she was not only stuck with no umbrella, but her bus stops had no shelters, giving her no reprieve from the driving rain.  To add insult to injury, she was forced to wait an hour and a half in said rain because the buses were inexcusably late, forcing her to get to her house in the late evening.  She hurried into her small house saturated and weary to the bone.  It was a marvel that her phone hadn’t been ruined.  She only wanted to soak in a hot bath, relax, perhaps have a nice glass of wine or three, and forget the world for tonight.

After feeding a decidedly grumpy Archie, she bustled about her bedroom, peeling off her soaked clothing and tossing them in the dryer and gathering things for her bath.  She put her favorite bubble bath into it, and a few other bath oils.  She ignored her once again ringing phone, and removed her robe.  She pinned her long, long hair on top of her head before sliding into the bath with a sigh.  Oh yes, this is what she needed.

She tried to let her mind wander, but it only went back to those phone calls.  The voice was smooth and rich like hot melted chocolate.  She didn’t know any men outside of work, and she never gave her number out, because, let’s face it, nobody had ever asked for it.  Bugger all, she could count the relationships she’d had on one hand…and they were disappointing, every one of them.  Forgettable, at best, and absolutely atrocious at worst…she didn’t even think any man had ever made her orgasm; the only ones she’d ever had was from the little toy she had hidden in the back of her dresser drawer.  So she didn’t understand how he managed to gain access to it.  He’d been leaving obscene voice mails, texts, and answering machine messages, and calling her at all hours of the day and night…most ESPECIALLY at night…and the sickest part about it was that she’d just let him go on and on, the phone glued to her ear while he purred the dirtiest things at her; wicked things he would do to her body if given the chance.  His voice was the most sexual thing she’d ever experienced.  She would squeak at him to stop calling her, to leave her alone, but all he would do is chuckle in that knee melting way, and ask her what, exactly, she was going to do about it. 

The both of them knew she would do nothing. 

She was trying to enjoy her bath, but the phone just  _kept ringing._ She sighed, reaching for it and pressing the ‘answer’ button, putting it on speaker.

“Rough day?” The Voice purred.

She sighed.  “I’m really in no mood to deal with you tonight”, she sighed. 

“I can get you in the mood very quickly”, The Voice replied. 

She pinched the bridge of her nose.  “Look, I just want to relax tonight…after getting dumped on at work, being felt up by my boss, again, and getting stuck in the rain, all I want is a night to myself.  Good night”, she muttered, pressing a button and ending the call.  Not even a moment later, the phone rang again.  Again, she tried to ignore it, but her hand pressed the speaker button before she even realized it.

“I told you, I’m in no mood”, she said.

“What is his name??” he snarled.

“W-what??” she replied. 

“Your  _boss._ What is his name??”

“M-Milton Johnson”, she said, blinking. 

A moment of silence before he spoke again.  “He will be handled…And I will break his arms if he ever  _dares_ to even  _THINK_ of touching you again.”

She pinched the bridge of her nose again.  “Are you finished with your flare-up of excess testosterone?  I really don’t want to deal with it…I ache all over, and I have the beginnings of a headache.”

“My poor darling”, he purred.  He then hummed for a moment.  “Forgive me…I’m just imagining the hot water licking at every single inch of you.  Pity it’s not my tongue instead.”

She scowled a bit.  “How do you know I’m in my bath?”  Her scowl deepened at his chuckle.

“I CAN hear water sloshing about.”

She rolled her eyes.

“I can see you now…the heat from the water making your skin flushed the most delightful shade of pink, and little tendrils of hair sticking to your neck”, The Voice continued. 

She took a long, slow, silent breath; her body was already beginning to tingle.  Damn him for doing this to her… _again._ All she wanted was some time to relax…time to  _herself._ Without pervert buggers hounding her every moment alone.

“I would give anything to lick you all over right now.  First your lips, over your jaw and down your neck.  I suck on the spot right behind your ear…I wonder how sensitive you are there.”  He chuckled.  “From there, I would flick my tongue over your collar bone, and down over your lovely breasts.  I’d take a nipple into my mouth and suck, while my hands would squeeze those lovely mounds of flesh.  Do you feel me, darling?  Do you feel the tug of my lips on your nipple?”

She grit her teeth, willing herself to not make a single sound.  She was becoming flushed, and it wasn’t from the hot water of the bath. 

“I would play for a bit, before I start moving lower.  Over your ribcage, down your belly, flicking your navel…then I’d go ever lower, over your thighs, going around that spot where you want my tongue most.  Just when you start to squirm and whimper, that’s when you’d feel it.  My tongue along that hot, dripping wet slit.  Mmmm, I bet you taste divine.”

She didn’t realize what her hand was doing until she felt sparks coming from the tiny bundle of nerves between her legs.  She steeled herself not to make a sound as he continued, her fingers moving to the tune of his voice.

“I would slide my tongue in as far as it would go, and curl it just so to hit your sweet spot, making your hips buck against my face.  My thumb would find that tiny bundle of nerves, and press down, making you scream.”

She bit her lip to keep herself from whimpering, her fingers moving faster and faster over her clit as her other hand pushed two fingers inside. 

“Oh, darling, your breathing’s getting a bit  _heavy._ Could it be that you… _enjoy_ what I’m saying?  Or, dare I say, you  _want_ me to do these things to you?”

“You’re mental”, she ground out, while her fingers were still working between her thighs. 

“Then, perhaps I’m not licking you hard enough”, he purred.  His purr turned into a rough growl.  “I know I’ve said it before, but it bears repeating: you have no idea how much I want to lick you right now.”

That did it.  She forced herself to remain completely silent and still while her lower body convulsed around her fingers.  When she finally calmed, she sighed.  “Look, it’s late and I’m extraordinarily tired.  You’re going to have to find some other method of entertainment tonight.  Good night.”  She hung up, and let out a whoosh of air.  She unplugged the tub, and got up on wobbly legs to bathe properly with a quick shower.  When she finished, she stepped out of the shower, drying off her body, and wrapped herself in a towel, tucking the corner between her breasts.  She grabbed another towel, and started drying her hair as she walked out of the bathroom. 

She looked at the small jar on her vanity, with something that looked like a little feather duster attached to it.  This was an impulse purchase.  She picked it up, looking it over for a moment before opening the jar, and taking the duster, and dipping it in the powder within.  She took her towel off, and started dusting the powder over her skin. 

She’d overheard her co-workers speaking of it; ‘honey dust’, they called it, and she’d decided to try it.  She was glad she did; it had made her skin feel and smell incredible.  This particular one smelled like honeysuckle. 

When she was finished, she put on her satin deep wine red robe.  Her phone rang again, and her annoyance was beginning to boil over.  She grabbed it, ready to start yelling, but his tone of voice stopped her in her tracks.

“Honey dust??” he all but roared at her. 

She jumped, stunned at his outburst, and began to tremble as she slowly turned to her window.  She thought she’d closed her blinds, but it turned out that she was wrong.

There was a figure standing under the street light across the street, with his phone to his ear.  It was still raining heavily, so he was standing under an umbrella.  She could barely make out his figure, because the shadow from the umbrella kept him well hidden. Despite the shadow, she could tell that he was facing her window, looking directly into her bedroom…directly at  _her_.

_I can see you now._  It made so much sense…her bathroom door had been open, and she could see her window from her bathtub.  He’d been  _watching her bathe._

A cold chill ran down her spine as he started to stalk with singular purpose in his stride across the street. 

“Open the front door.”

She couldn’t even speak.  She stood there, frozen as she trembled.

 “You fucking KNOW how much I want to lick you, and you have the audacity to put  _honey dust_ on your skin, you little  _tease”,_ he hissed.  “I will not ask you again.  Open the fucking door or I’ll break it down.”

Her trembling increased.  Phone calls were one thing, but he’d never attempted to approach her like this.  She jumped when she heard the pounding on the door.  She could hear his labored breathing over the phone.  She stood there in indecision, when he spoke again; this time, his voice was a desperate groan.

“Do  _not_  leave me this hard and wanting out here.  I’m desperate to taste you…let me in to taste you.”

When she didn’t move, he snarled, making her jump again.

**_“LET ME IN.”_ **

Her eyes closed as she swallowed hard as she very slowly started to make her way out of her room.  Her mind screamed at her not to, as one foot went in front of the other; slowly and timidly until she reached her front door.  Her hand hesitated on the doorknob for a moment, before she undid the locks with trembling fingers.  Another second of hesitation before she slowly opened the door, peeking out at the man that was standing there.

This impossibly, altogether painfully handsome man was not what she was expecting.  He’d abandoned his umbrella, so she got a better look at him in her porch light; tall, with ginger hair, with matching beard and moustache. Prominent cheekbones, and startling blue eyes.  Eyes that were so intensely boring into her that her insides liquefied. 

The eyes that were boring into her traveled up to the chain that was still on the door.  His brows furrowed into a scowl as he eyed it.  He looked back to her expectantly.

She closed the door again, and undid the chain with still trembling fingers, and reopened it. 

They stared at each other for what seemed an eternity; intense blue into timid violet.  She slowly stood aside, opening the door wider for him to step inside. 

Now that he was here, she got an even better look at him.  Dark jeans, with cowboy boots, a black leather jacket.  And when he turned to fully face her, she saw he had a gray shirt underneath the jacket.  She was startled when she realized that he looked  _familiar…_ that she had seen this man before.  But, try as she might, she couldn’t remember  _WHERE._

He was panting hard as he very slowly began advancing on her.  Instinctively, she stepped back away from him until her back met the door. 

Was she mad?!?  Why did she let this nutter into her house?!?  He could very well kill her right here and now, and nobody would miss her, at least until Monday, when she would be due to return to work.

That thought gripped her heart like an icy fist.  He slowly started moving closer, as panic rose in her.  When he got within arm’s reach, she suddenly ducked under his arm, and ran further into the house. 

She heard his growl as he gave chase.  It helped that she knew the layout of her house better than he did.  There was a good amount of hiding places, even though the place wasn’t that big.  She ran down the hallway, faking him out, and sprinting off in another direction.  She continued to run through the house, confusing him a bit, using his heavy panting as an indicator in where he was.

“Come  _back”,_ he half growled, half panted.  “I’ve had enough of your teasing…”

She hid in a closet in the hallway, not daring to breathe as his footsteps passed by.  When she heard him pass, she slowly and silently opened the door.  Upon seeing that his back was to her, she equally as silently tiptoed out of the closet, and made her way to the kitchen.  The back door was only feet away, so she leaned against the kitchen table to catch her breath for barely a second.  But she would never make it to the back door, because she was suddenly launched on from behind, making her yelp.  She was bent over the table, pinned by his body. 

“Gotcha”, he breathed.  He then chuckled. “If you wanted to play ‘Hide and Seek’, love, you only had to say so.”

She whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut, her body trembling. 

“You’re trembling”, he whispered, a wickedly long fingered hand gently stroking her hip through the fabric of her robe.  He very lightly licked the shell of her ear, making her shiver.  “Mmmm, decisions, decisions…carry you to your bed, or right here on this table…Both seem like… _delicious…_ ideas.”

His fingers tugged up her robe, uncovering her bare backside.  His fingers traced, lightly, over the soft flesh there.  He then gripped her hips, positioning her  _just so,_ and grinding the sizeable bulge in the front of his jeans into her soft core.

 She hadn’t been touched; hell, even LOOKED at…in so very long, and her body was absolutely crowing in triumph…sort of like ‘WOOHOO, ATTENTION AT LONG LAST!!’  To go from a severe ‘dry spell’ to being groped at and manhandled like this…it was almost more than her fragile psyche could handle. 

She whimpered again, not daring to open her eyes, half out of fear, and the other half out of the way that hard bulge felt against her softness.  After what seemed an eternity, he lifted off her, and pulled her to her feet, and turned her around.  She wriggled out of his grip and backed away from him.  Again, he moved closer while she stepped back, until her back met the wall. 

He didn’t let her escape this time.  He lunged, bracing his hands on the wall on either side of her.  He was still catching his breath, his blue eyes darkened as they traveled hungrily over her. 

She closed her eyes again, barely breathing, her body refusing to stop trembling.  There was a forbidden part of her that found the chase so thrilling, short as it was.  But fear was still gripping her.  She didn’t even realize that there were tears leaking out of her closed eyes…that is, until she felt a finger very lightly tracing their trail down her cheek.  Her eyes snapped open as she peeked fearfully up at him.

Tears were clinging to her long lashes.  He removed his hand from the wall, and gently cupped her cheek, using his thumb to brush away the tears.  He tilted his head as he peered at her; he actually looked  _confused_  at her tears.

“Why are you crying?” he asked.  “I won’t bite…”  He chuckled.  “Unless, of course, I am either politely asked to, or  _begged.”_

She took a long, slow, trembling breath, and gently gasped when she felt lips on her cheeks, slowly and deliberately kissing her tears away.  His lips move over her cheeks, ending at her lips, gently capturing her lower lip and suckling.  Another gasp.  His kiss was slow at first.  Then, in no time at all, it turned feral; hungry.  He kissed her until spots began to dance in front of her eyes.  Their lips parted, and he was panting again. 

She yelped when he bent a bit, wrapping his arms around her legs just under her bottom, and lifting her.  She clung to his shoulders as he carried her to her bedroom, and gently tossing her on the bed, making Archie, who’d been laying on it, yowl in protest at his nap being disturbed. 

The Man with the Voice, so dubbed because she still didn’t know his name, chuckled, and picked the cat up, giving him a scritch underneath his chin.

And damn it all, the traitorous little beastie started  _purring_ at him.

“Sorry…this room is no place for you tonight”, he purred back, setting Archie outside the door.  He closed the door, and turned back to her, his eyes darkening as he slowly started to stalk towards the bed as he removed his jacket, tossing it aside.  His shirt followed a moment later.  He stopped, his eyes very pointedly looking her over; so much so that his gaze felt like a physical caress.

She was reclining back on her elbows, peering up at him with wary eyes.  Her legs were exposed due to the way she fell on the bed.  One leg stretched, and the other bent at the knee.  Her face was flushed, and her lips swollen from his kisses.  Her long, long mahogany hair, which she usually braided after bathing, was flowing loose and still damp. 

Her breathing became shallower as he bent, and slowly started to crawl over her.  She lay down fully as he hovered over her.  The only thing he allowed to touch her was his lips as he kissed her again, then started peppering kisses over her chin, down her neck, and on that small strip of exposed skin on her chest.  He moved lower to her waist, where his tongue snaked out and captured the tie to her robe.  He wet the end of the tie enough for it to stick to his tongue, so he could bring it to his mouth, between his teeth.  Then, ever so slowly, he pulled the tie, keeping it between his teeth with a growl, his eyes burning into her. 

She whimpered, at the sight before her; the most erotic thing she’d ever seen.  The way he was looking at her, as if she was the one he desired above anyone else in the world.  Those intense eyes made her flush hotter as his hands came up to slowly open her robe, baring her naked body to his gaze. 

He licked his lips, as if he were salivating, looking like he didn’t know where to touch first.  A slow, lascivious smile spread across his lips, revealing straight, even white teeth.  He hovered over her again, capturing her lips in another kiss.  It’s brief, hot, demanding.  And all too soon, it’s over, because his lips and tongue start to travel over her jaw, and down her neck, exactly in the way he’d described.  His tongue made broad sweeps over the skin of her breasts, growling deep in his throat as he took a nipple in his mouth. 

She yelped when her nipple disappeared into the cavern of his mouth, which curved into a smile against her flesh.  Her hands came up to run through his soft hair, moaning as she arched her back into his mouth.  He abandoned her breast, only to lick his way to the other, giving it the same treatment.  His hands curled around the soft, supple flesh, molding and reshaping them in his palms. 

Her head was spinning as she writhed and whimpered under him.  His mouth left her breast, drawing out yet another whimper, and resumed its fiery trail down her body.  He flicked his tongue into her navel before traveling lower, licking and suckling around that spot just where she needed it most.  His fingertips brushed her inner thighs as he continued to rain kisses on the flesh there.  The force of her writhing was so much so that he had to hold her hips down to still her before he continued.  Chuckling evilly, his tongue snaked out, and flicked at the throbbing bud, making her yelp, followed by a long, slow, swipe of his tongue on her slit.  

Her thighs involuntarily spread wider, her fingers gripping his hair as her hips tried to tilt upwards, as if in offering, but his hands were still holding her down.  Her moans grew louder as his tongue slid into her, probing until he heard a sharp squeak.  He chuckled against her and, just like he’d described, he curled his tongue to rub against that spot as his thumb came to press down and rub her painfully throbbing clit. 

Her whole body stiffened as she shrieked, her hands pulling at his hair as she came forcefully, his tongue continuing to work her until her body went limp on the bed, her chest heaving as she tried to gulp down air.  With a growl, he lifted his head to look down at her for a moment, before rubbing his lips and mouth against her inner thigh, to smear her juices that had collected on his face, and lapped up every drop with another broad sweep of his tongue.  He kissed and licked his way back up her body, to capture her trembling lips with yet another dizzying kiss.

She tasted herself on his lips, and to her surprise found it extraordinarily erotic.  She tangled her hands into his hair again, while wrapping her still quivering legs around his waist, lifting her hips up a bit to grind into him.  He groaned against her lips, his hands touching her body in every place he could reach.  She surprised herself with the fact that her small hands had abandoned his hair and were desperately clawing at his belt buckle.  He let out a grunt of surprise when he suddenly found himself on his back, with her straddling him.  She removed her robe fully, and bent to kiss him again, grinding her dripping wet core into that bulge that was straining the front of his jeans.  She straightened to look down at her hands, which had gone back to undoing his belt buckle.  She pulled the belt out of the belt hoops of his jeans. 

“ _THERE_ you are, darling”, he groaned lustfully, his hands on her hips, gripping hard.  “I  _knew_ you were hiding in there somewhere…”

She barely heard him.  She got his jeans undone, and finally freed his throbbing flesh, so long and thick, which was an angry looking purple.  She wrapped her hand around it, and began to stroke, making him groan as she bent to kiss him again.  He was so hard that there was almost no give to his skin.  Oh, how she wanted to  _play,_ but her body was demanding satisfaction, as in YESTERDAY.  She lifted a bit, positioning him before slowly sinking down onto him, making her groan against his lips.  A whimper was pulled from her as he gripped her hips harder.

She bit her lip as she sat up, adjusting to his size as she looked down at him.  His eyes were closed, and his mouth was open.  He was panting hard.

“ _Fuuuuuuuck…”_ he choked, as he twitched in her.  “So much…tighter than…I imagined…”

She braced her hands on his chest, and slowly began to roll her hips, back and forth, forth and back, so she could adjust to his size more.  She moaned again as his hands started to guide her rhythm and speed after a few minutes.  In no time at all, she was riding him hard and fast, the delightful friction almost painful.  She vaguely felt him sit up to attach his lips to her neck, his hands on her bottom, squeezing as she continued to ride him.  She shrieked as she came when he gently bit down on her shoulder, her thighs trembling. 

He groaned as her inner muscles clenched, hard, on his aching, throbbing length.  His hips began thrusting upwards, making her body jerk with each one as he rode out her orgasm.  He bent her back a bit so he could close his lips around one of her nipples again, sucking while one hand gripped her hip, and the other slid between their bodies to press down on her engorged clit, making her shriek again. 

He kept up his pace; both his hips and his thumb, making her shriek again and again, her voice growing hoarse with each one.  A quick flip and she was pressed into the bed on her back, while he drove into her as hard as his strength would allow, her legs wrapping around his waist.  He hissed as her fingers scratched, dug, gouged into his back.  His panting grew heavier and more labored as she shrieked, louder than ever before, clamping down on him with such force that his own orgasm slammed into him, shooting into her with an agonizing rush. 

She had no more breath in her to support another shriek.  Her body stiffened as she felt him cum, his body stiffening as he groaned, long and loud.  After what seemed an eternity, he sagged, his head resting on her chest as he struggled to gulp down air into his lungs. 

Every muscle in her body was screaming in agony; delicious agony.  Her body had gone limp, her arms thrown over her head, just as breathless, if not more so, as he.  As unconsciousness ruthlessly dragged her under its spell, she had one thought in her head:

_I know this man from somewhere._


End file.
